


Prologue: The Abyss Down Below

by Chibi_Who



Series: Danganronpa 0.5: Distrust [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Who/pseuds/Chibi_Who
Summary: When Despair fills Junko’s heart, the idea of the Killing School Life comes flooding to her. But to act on it could be fatal, to be hasty could leave less of an impact. She must run a test, a Despar-inducing test, and begin the Tragedy...





	Prologue: The Abyss Down Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to upload another part! I've been really busy recently finishing up a novel I've been writing for years, so that's been my main priority. I should be finished in the next few weeks though so I should hopefully get back on track after that! Thank you for your understanding!

Three figures walked down the steel hallway, their footsteps echoing through the emptiness. The woman with strawberry blonde hair tugged at a heavy door. It slowly opened, screeching as smoke spewed from its frame. The three figures walked into the mist.

“Here we are!” The strawberry blonde-haired woman bounded forward onto a balcony, looking down, her light blue eyes dripping with despair.

“Junko,” the black haired girl called; “You know, we have the technology to run a simulation. You don’t have to do this,” she rubbed the back of her right hand, where a Fenrir tattoo lay engraved.

“Oh, Mukuro, where’s the Despair in that?” Junko pouted; “I knew you were hopeless, but this is just terrible! Maybe I should just kill you…”

Mukuro shook her head; “Junko, you’re all I have. I will always look out for you, little sis, and I will always support you.”

“Upupupupu!” Junko erupted into laughter. She felt a slight snap in her head, feeling her personality switch; “Time to get into this rocking new character! My plan has been carefully articulated to bring the maximum amount of despair possible,” she glanced to her right, her personality switching for a third time; “Say, Izuru, what do you make of this?”

“This world is filled with ordinary, boring people. They are the scum of the earth, and must meet their fate,” his red eyes pierced through his flowing black hair.

“Any day now, and it’ll start…” The Ultimate Fashionista and Despair called, turning her gaze once more to the empty abyss.

“You are amazing, little sis,” the Ultimate Soldier joined Junko’s side, eyes twinkling.

The three stared on for a few moments in silence, before turning and going back the way they came…

  
To Be Continued…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me what you think! I’ve had this lying around for ages and thought I’d post it. I’ll post Chapter 1 in a while.
> 
> Basically, how I’ll do this is at the end of the next chapter, there will be a murder. I will leave clues in the chapter and it will be up to all of you to figure it out. If at least one person gets it right, then the blackened gets executed, but if you get it wrong, the blackened gets executed and the blackened walks free. I’ll give you one free chance, but that’s it. Please let me know what you think, I’m really nervous about this.
> 
> I got inspiration from 8BitDylan on YouTube from his Danganronpa series, so go and support him because he is an amazing creator!


End file.
